paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 11
Day 11 is Friday, December 3rd, 1982 in story mode. Forged documents start to surface after a break-in at M.O.A. offices. To reflect this, the game will generate a much higher number of forged seals today compared to other days. The third, fifth, seventh, and eighth entrant have a 33.3% chance of carrying a forged document if they are a foreigner. Gameplay changes *Documents with forged seals or no seals at all start to appear. *This is the earliest possible day to install the third booth upgrade (rulebook shortcuts) in the desktop version, assuming the earlier upgrades were installed as soon as they became available (days 5 and 8). Rules in effect Events *The first entrant has a forged entry permit. *If not allowed to enter earlier, the second entrant is Jorji Costava, this time with valid documents. This is the last chance to allow his entry to unlock the Obristan token and a related achievement and the only chance to do it without receiving a citation. Denying him will lead to a citation on the grounds that he is clear for entry. *The fourth entrant is Calensk. If the inspector has had 2 or more people detained, Calensk gives him 5 credits. Despite what he promised two days earlier, he will not pay more regardless of the number of people detained saying that he had to spend the rest of the money to cure his wife. He does not mention his wife if only 3 people or less were detained in the past two days. **The detainment count also takes in account of entrants (i.e. first and third) before Calensk on the same day. **Payment withholding only occurs once. For the rest of the game, Calensk will pay for each two entrants detained. **Calensk counts as an entrant for the purpose of this article since he increases the counter at the bottom of the screen by 1. *The sixth entrant (including Calensk; see above) is Mikhail Saratov, an EZIC operative mentioned in the coded document. His documents are not valid. Allowing entry will count towards the four out of five EZIC tasks needed for ending 19 and will prevent getting ending 20. *If Saratov's entry is denied, the ninth entrant will be an EZIC messenger. They inform the inspector (with a note) that the first EZIC operative was not let through and tell him to not make the same mistake again. *Letting a randomly generated smuggler (i.e. person with invalid weight) through can lead to a terrorist attack, cutting the day short at some point after the ninth entrant. *A strange man brings 1000 credits at the end of the day, regardless of choices made during the day. It is referred to as the "EZIC gift" in the budget. It is accepted by default but may be rejected (burned) by unchecking it. Unlike bribes, the gift will be written in red if accepted, but the value is positive unlike with expenses. If the inspector accepts the gift, he will also need to admit Stepheni Graire into Arstotzka on day 14 or M. Vonel will arrest him and the game will end at the beginning of day 15 (ending 4). Accepting the gift indirectly prevents getting ending 20. Transcripts Second entrant (Jorji Costava) Introduction: *''Hello my guy!'' *''Ok. Today is day!'' *''Look at all good papers.'' *''Was not easy.'' *''Or cheap! Haha!'' If approved: *''All right! You the best!'' *''Arstotzka the best!'' *''Here, take this!'' *Obristan token If denied: *inspector I told you not to come back. *''This is crap.'' *''You know what? Forget it.'' *''Arstotzka worst country.'' *''You worst person.'' Extra lines in game file: *''Thank you so much!'' *''If I am honest to you, I was little nervous.'' *''Even with right papers is hard to say.'' *''Ok bye!'' ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Theft At Ministry Of Admission! Limited Effects - Few Items Stolen'' *''Antegria Domestic Spying Exposed! Whistleblower On The Run'' de:Tag 11 ru:День 11 Category:Days